


Life，or what？

by annabaozi



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Kudos: 10





	Life，or what？

“你想要吗？”机器人发问。  
迭戈甚至没法把自己颤抖的手从它身上挪开，这一切都是错误，从一开始就是，然后小错误发展成一连串不可挽回的重大失误。  
“我不知道该去哪儿。”  
那个男人，或者说是在成熟边缘的男孩——那种偶尔还流露出天真和无辜的眼神通常不会在真正的成年男人身上找到——在一个雨夜来到他们的家，带着一身冰凉的水汽敲响了门。他多像个迷路的少年旅人，有着漂亮的脸蛋和迷茫的双眼，头发被雨水淋得湿漉漉耷拉到额前，薄薄的衬衫贴到皮肤上，行李也在大雨中丢失不见，只能两手空空地来到他们家门前碰运气。  
如果它是个人类的话。它从那座工厂里复活，却失去了原本的任务设定。  
所以它就来这儿了，来到这个世界，这个时间他最熟悉的地方，所有事情开始的地方，以为自己真的是个普通的迷失于世间的灵魂，能在墨西哥某处得到救赎。话说回来，谁能救赎一个终结者？他们压根谈不到灵魂这种东西。迭戈饶有兴趣地看着眼前的杀戮机器，甚至坐得离他更近了点儿，根本没注意到姐姐眼神中的阻拦。  
在经历了一整夜的对峙后，他们总算达成共识：既然杀不了这个机器人，把他留下来当武器对付之后可能出现的更多终结者倒是不错。她们把它放在储物间，以为这样就能假装它不是个有智能的类似活物。  
当然，她们准备了不止一个EMP武器。  
人类是一种非常擅长遗忘的生物。仅仅几周过去，终结者那冷酷残忍的压迫感便在家中基本消失，迭戈开始时不时地让rev-9帮自己搬东西，修电脑，甚至指挥它去采购食物，机器人其实比工厂里很多人都能理解迭戈。  
其实那不能怪他的工友和上司，有哪个普通人类能像rev-9一样学习和模仿？他们会疲惫，会恐惧，会怨恨，甚至连父亲和姐姐也总有心情不佳不想搭理他的时候。但终结者不会，rev-9永远能在适当的时候报以微笑，像是世界上最相信迭戈的那个人。  
丹妮选择尽量无视rev-9，格蕾丝越来越讨厌机器人——有一部分原因是比起她这个货真价实的人类，人们显然更喜欢rev-9。早市上卖水果的妇人会在不经意间多塞给它一个芒果或者酸橙，路过花摊时小姑娘给它手中的篮子里插一小束粉萼鼠尾草，连楼下那位难缠的邻居都会给它指点晾衣服的最佳地点。  
他们对格蕾丝说不上不好，但她知道这种态度基本就是“你是个好人但我们不喜欢你”，就算她在感情上有些笨拙也能看得一清二楚。  
“因为你不会讨他们喜欢。你学习能力太差。”跟她一样来自未来的机器人说，他正端端正正地坐在餐桌边，一只手臂放在桌上，只有在这个家里它才看起来比较像架机器而不是个人类。格蕾丝不以为然地反驳：“但我是人类，你是个披着一层皮的金属怪物，哦那层皮还是你自己变出来的。”  
Rev-9没有回嘴，它很少跟人争执，或许是觉得没必要。  
迭戈看向rev-9，人类和机器的界限在眼中逐渐模糊。直觉和之前发生的事告诉他这实在不是好事，但人类就是这么渺小脆弱，压根不可能反抗情感。  
“你为什么想超过他？”rev-9指着迭戈手机屏幕上的Bruno Marz，侧躺在迭戈的床上，睁大一双眼睛问。他们俩待在迭戈的卧室里，准确地说是一起待在迭戈的床上。作为一个机器人，Rev-9的体重很轻，不比迭戈重多少，它身下的床垫几乎没有下陷。  
“呃……因为他是个流行偶像代表？我猜全世界有很多人都这么想。”迭戈努力纠正着自己的英语口音，听起来还是怪怪的。  
“可我觉得你比他好多了。”rev-9说，它把脑袋枕在手臂上从下方往上看向迭戈，眼睛无辜又真诚，从它的脸上看不出一丝犹豫和欺骗。  
“可能是因为你跟世界上绝大多数人审美不一样。”迭戈说，他不应该跟它这么聊天，丹妮反复警告过他，可现在丹妮跟格蕾丝出去了，父亲还在退休旅游中，说实在的他也没什么可选择的。现在他连手机都在不知不觉中递给了机器人。  
“你也这么认为？”rev-9坐起来拉着迭戈凑到镜子前，“或许你可以亲自对比一下。”  
“怎么对比我又没机会站在他旁边——哦我明白……等等！”迭戈一把抓住rev-9的手臂，阻止它变形成屏幕里人的模样，“请不要这么做。”  
“为什么？这是在为你提供方便。或许你也可以通过我来模仿他。”终结者问，看起来是真心实意地在疑惑，“有时候格蕾丝会让我变成其他形象便于模拟战斗。”  
迭戈用力摇摇头：“不，我不希望你变成其他样子……至少不能是为了我，我不喜欢这样。拜托？”  
Rev-9点头表示应允。迭戈站起来，呼吸有点发抖，它的手臂从迭戈手心滑出去，毫无反抗地垂到身体旁边。  
“怎么了？”它问，“你好像很紧张。”  
迭戈没回答它，他慌乱地走出房间，在阳台上往下看来往的人群，试图看出人类与机器之间的根本差别，好提醒自己rev-9不过是个设定精密的杀戮机器。  
然而他的姐姐和格蕾丝认为这架机器至少能在酒吧里保护他，所以rev-9被要求跟着迭戈晚上出门。其实他之前至多是被抢过一两回，损失除了几十块钱就没别的，他可从没卷入什么帮派斗争的恩怨情仇，也没主动撩拨过别人，但在丹妮眼里，成年的弟弟如果晚上出门去娱乐场所，出事的概率肯定非常高。  
“她跟我说别跟你交流太多，又把你派来当我的保镖，她是不是以为我也是个机器人？”迭戈靠在吧台上抱怨，“她总把我当成十二岁。”  
“如果你不喜欢我可以在附近隐藏起来。”rev-9提议，“不会有人看到我。”  
“不……不用，就算不在我眼前，你变成其他人的样子还是让我感觉不太好。”迭戈挥手叫了两杯啤酒，把其中一杯推给终结者。  
它握住酒杯端到眼前，可能是在分析这杯液体的化学成分，同时小心翼翼地不把玻璃杯捏碎，专注的神情让机器人看起来像未成年人头一回进酒吧，犹豫着不知该不该接触酒精。不过这过程很短暂，用不着迭戈提醒，它就喝掉了那杯泛着泡沫的苦涩啤酒。  
“味道不错。”它说，把啤酒杯放回吧台，朝酒保露出个愉快的笑容，“这是我头一次来这家酒吧。”  
酒保朝迭戈眨眨眼，“如果我是你的话就会再请他喝一杯，为了少见的好品味。”不过酒保的表情明显跟品味没关系，即便是在对迭戈说话，他还是有意无意地看着rev-9。“算了，下一杯我请。”  
他把杯子重新倒满啤酒，带着新鲜的泡沫放回两人面前，手上的力道让酒杯碰撞出一声闷响。  
“谢谢。”rev-9举起酒杯向酒保致意，脸上的笑容更大，“我最近才搬到这附近，有人欢迎我总是不错。”  
“你以后可以常来。”酒保建议道，完全冷落了迭戈，“我相信除我之外还有很多人欢迎你。”  
Rev-9上身靠在吧台上，手臂压在胸前，高脚凳在它身下轻微摇晃，酒保一边调酒一边跟它聊天，已经聊到这儿的驻唱乐队。  
迭戈纠结着是该提出抗议还是顺其自然，现在他能理解格蕾丝的不满了。酒保明显对rev-9有意思，真是不幸。而更不幸的是迭戈竟然为此感到不快，在他潜意识里rev-9是属于拉莫斯一家的，或者说属于迭戈一个人。  
他还没思考出结果就有人打破了这类似调情的气氛。有人从酒吧另一头走过来坐到rev-9身边，手掌摸上它肩膀，“你是新来的？我请你喝一杯。”  
终结者灵巧地躲开对方的手，一杯威士忌递到它跟前，它没有伸手去接。男人瞪了迭戈一眼，大有让他赶紧滚的意思。  
酒保朝迭戈使眼色，而迭戈对眼前的一幕甚至感到一丝可笑，所以他在原地没动。男人显然喝了不少，对rev-9志在必得，隔着机器人迭戈都能闻到对方身上的酒气，男人身边的几位倒是还清醒，可惜他们左右不了男人的想法。  
Rev-9判断了一会儿形势，还是拿过酒杯一饮而尽，“味道不怎么样。”它评价道。  
男人没因为这句话生气，“你说得对，这儿的威士忌都是便宜货。不如你跟我回去？我有更好的存货满足你。”他的手下发出一阵窃笑，迭戈在心里默默为他们摇头，碍于某种天性他没敢表现出来。  
“抱歉，这恐怕不行。”它用眼神示意迭戈，“我还有朋友在这儿。”  
“他是你的小婊子？”男人对迭戈起了敌意，有个人走到他跟前，rev-9把凳子转过来，不过还是没做什么。  
“呃……不。”几乎是同一瞬间，迭戈从rev-9脸上移开了目光，紧张地抓住啤酒杯，里面的液体被他摇晃得溅出来几滴，“我们不是那种关系。但我希望你不要强迫他。”  
“所以你不会管这事儿对吧？以你的年纪你还算聪明。”男人一掌拍在rev-9脖颈后，终结者惊讶地抬头看他，“我可没打算强迫他，他会自愿跟我走。”  
随后男人把rev-9拉到自己身边，剩下的几个人迅速站到他身边半围住他们，准备马上离开。迭戈从高脚凳上跳下来，拉住rev-9的衣角。  
“等等。”一个人用力抓住迭戈手腕，弄得他痛叫了一声，但还是凑到终结者耳边，“别杀他们，求你了。”然后他退回来揉着自己手腕，“我们没必要起冲突，先生们。”  
Rev-9扫了身旁的几个人一眼，轻轻笑了笑，“你可以喝完那杯啤酒，十分钟之后去后门找我。”  
酒吧里不少人在静观事件发展，rev-9被带走后他们开始窃窃私语，迭戈不用机械耳朵也知道他们在嘲笑自己。虽然他压根儿不觉得尴尬，但还是只在吧台待了五分钟就跟酒保结账，对方那充满同情的眼神让他差点没忍住笑出声。  
“看来拉莫斯小姐对你的判断很准确，你确实需要保护。”终结者说。他们正走在回家路上，现在还不到晚上九点，天都没黑透，外面的空气特别闷热，迭戈感到非常失望。  
“明明都是因为你才会出这种事。”迭戈双手抄在裤子口袋里，踢开一个啤酒瓶子，他甚至还能隐约听到酒吧后巷那群人的呻吟声，“如果你不来的话也没人会找我麻烦。”  
“我已经提议过其他方案，是你不愿意。”机器人恢复了平稳的机械语调，迭戈听得格外烦躁。  
“我不是……算了，至少丹妮她们今晚不回来，我还能享受一下快乐的独处时光。”迭戈掏出手机点了个炸鸡外卖，为了泄愤选了超大份。“哦不对，还有你。”  
“我可以待在储藏室里。”  
迭戈拒绝了它：“不，知道你就在那儿让我有点发毛，你还是在外面好了。”  
“我可以进入休眠状态。”rev-9简直是在试图挽救迭戈的心情。  
“……你的学习模式还有待精进，真的。”迭戈推开家门，摆个手势让终结者先进去，因为模糊的界限而感觉不太真实，在他心里rev-9应该能理解这个的。  
炸鸡外卖店打电话来说今日要提前关门，于是迭戈对这一晚的期盼基本也不剩多少了。他倒在沙发上盯着客厅里的时钟，心中默默计算距丹妮和格蕾丝明早回家还有几个小时，现在他突然十分沮丧，连影碟机都懒得打开。  
周末的夜晚现在就睡觉也太悲哀了。迭戈推开卧室门，发现rev-9正在收拾房间，这让他心情更差了一些。其实机器人经常这么做，反正它不会累也不需要补充能量，他们正越来越心安理得地把各种家务派给它。  
迭戈在床上坐下，阻止rev-9的动作，“没关系，这么乱着挺好的，反正我也要睡了。”  
“你看起来不太想睡。”它在迭戈身旁坐下，胳膊肘压在膝盖上，像迭戈能一起分享郁闷的好朋友，“你想要点什么？”  
迭戈拿起空调遥控器——空调也十分配合地出了问题，无论他怎么按电源指示灯都不肯亮，他长叹一声，焦躁地抱住脑袋，汗水沾湿了衣领。  
“我可以把它修好。”rev-9说，它抬头看向空调，似乎准备变化手臂的形态伸向那台电器。而迭戈抓住了它手腕，“不，现在不用，而且我也什么都不太想要。”就这样吧，让他在这个夏夜出着汗哀叹逝去的周末时光。  
它没再坚持，只是慢慢地在迭戈面前蹲下身，把手掌按在人类的膝头。  
“那，你想要我吗？”它询问的神情非常认真，不像是模仿而是自然的感情流露。  
“……要什么？”新一轮的汗珠从颈后冒出来，无论怎么他掐手心也止不住声音的微微颤抖，有种下流的兴奋爬上皮肤，沿着脊柱一路向上在大脑里制造出眩晕。该死的皮相，他为什么要在一个机器人面前紧张？  
“就是……像在酒吧里那些人说的那样，要我做你的婊子。”rev-9的神情专注又自然，没有任何羞愧，“你听到那句话时心跳加快了，说明这让你兴奋。”  
“我没有。”这并非谎言，那时候迭戈压根没注意到自己的反应，就算他真动过念头，那个小火花也被掩盖在一大堆思绪里了。  
“那现在呢？现在你可以认真回答这个问题。”rev-9继续说，它的牙齿可真漂亮，迭戈想，如果他也有那么完美的牙齿就好了。  
我不知道，我真的不知道。迭戈的手落在终结者脸上，那光滑柔软的触感实在太过真实，他再也无法思考人类与机器之间的差别。Rev-9慢慢站起来，迭戈被他推着往床上退去，这个外表美丽的机器人在迭戈分开的两腿间跪好。  
他温顺得像只皮毛柔软的小动物，黑曜石一样的眼眸里仿佛真有灵魂在燃烧，迭戈想在脑海里勾勒出rev-9身上的液态金属流动散开露出骨架的模样，但那想象被眼前完美无缺的假相驱散，让他移不开目光，只能愣愣地盯着对方看。  
Rev-9现在的衣服不是液体金属变出来的，而是货真价实的T恤和牛仔裤，甚至还包括内衣，这样能让他更像人类。现在他正缓慢地拉起棉质衣物的下摆，露出自己形状完美的胸肌和削瘦的腰身。  
他把迭戈的手按在自己胸口，当然，人类感觉不到机器的心跳，但迭戈顾不上思考这些事。他的手不由自主地下滑，手掌包裹着rev-9的胸肌揉捏爱抚，小巧的乳尖在他指间变得硬挺，肉粒有些肿胀。  
这比迭戈生活里的很多事都真实得多。  
终结者任由迭戈把自己当成可以随意揉搓的宠物，他低下头解开迭戈的裤子，把被束缚在内裤里的阴茎释放出来，迭戈早就硬了，那根东西在rev-9的手心里跳动，迫不及待地想要发泄。  
Rev-9犹豫了一会儿，张开嘴把迭戈含了进去，舌头在阴茎头部灵活地滑动。  
迭戈发出一声细小的尖叫。即便在热夜的春梦里他也很少梦见愿意为他做这个的人，多半是因为他根本没想过这事儿。他低头看着rev-9，终结者像是把口交当成一项需要认真完成的任务，细致地照顾到每一处敏感，没有呕吐反射让他能顺利地把分量不小的阴茎完全吞进去，喉咙有节奏地挤压着迭戈。  
人类感觉到rev-9的舌头不断爱抚自己的柱身，头部在咽喉深处被吮吸着，没经历过这个的年轻人坚持不了多久，很快便射了rev-9满嘴。  
阴茎拔出时带出的液体沾在终结者唇上，他用手指蹭了蹭。他无辜的神情仿佛在告诉迭戈，他不知道自己做了什么，不过是个被情欲诱惑的可怜生灵。这幅神情让迭戈再也没法忍受下去，他让rev-9躺在自己身下，然后脱光了他们的衣服。  
Rev-9顺从了他的动作，分开自己的双腿，牵着迭戈的手指来到自己下身。  
那里的触感不太一般，迭戈的指尖陷入一片柔软潮湿，两片瓣膜包裹住进入的手指。“等等，你为什么……？”  
他飞快地抽回自己的手。Rev-9有些疑惑：“我以为你会喜欢这样。”  
迭戈泄气地摇摇头：“不，我不喜欢这样，趁我还没放弃请变回原来的样子。”然后没等rev-9说话，他把终结者翻过去背对自己，“现在好多了。”  
Rev-9没有反抗他，终结者塌下腰身抬起弧度挺翘的臀，后穴入口温暖地包裹住迭戈的手指，那里并不干涩而是柔滑的，吸引着迭戈不断往里深入，一直加入到三根手指为止。这过程并不必要，终结者也不会因为这个有任何前戏的快感，但他感觉非得完成不可。  
真正进入时迭戈发出一声长叹，这比过往的经验好了太多，那里如同一张温暖的小嘴密密包裹住他，进出时不停收缩挤压他，催着他更用力更猛烈地拔出又插入。  
他紧紧抓着rev-9的腰肢，如果身下是个人类，一定会被他掐出淤青。终结者把住床头栏杆，跟着迭戈不断晃动，他还不会发出声音。可这也没关系，迭戈身上的汗水随着撞击的动作落到他身上，让人类恍惚以为身下的终结者也在出汗，因为情欲，因为皮肉相贴的兴奋和激情。  
迭戈不知道这一夜已经过去了多久。  
囊袋不停撞击着rev-9的臀，他好奇地伸过手臂摸到他们的结合处，转过头看向迭戈，眼中仍是一片懵懂。他的指尖微微探入那入口，迭戈哀叹了一声，俯下身咬住rev-9肩膀，眼角有泪水掉落。  
“……你能感觉到吗？”他终于还是问出了这个愚蠢的问题。  
Rev-9沉默了一阵。现在他们几乎完全贴在一起，像两把在橱柜里紧紧靠着的铁皮勺子。迭戈小幅度地撞击着，腰眼一阵甜蜜的酸痒。  
“其实可以。”他回答。  
“怎么……？”迭戈颤抖着抱住终结者，他正濒临高潮的边缘。Rev-9指向床头柜，“那里面有个EMP武器，如果你让它短暂地跟我接触，我可以感受到类似于人类高潮的电流刺激。”  
迭戈都没费心问为什么他的床头柜里会有那种东西。他只是拉开抽屉从深处摸出那个小巧的武器，按照rev-9的指示把它贴近对方的胸口，只有一下，他不想毁掉自己的新情人。  
一阵微小的电火花闪过，几乎无法注意，rev-9突然高亢地尖叫了一声，随即浑身颤抖着瘫软下去，臀缝里溢出迭戈高潮时射出的精液。  
“哦，天啊……”迭戈扑倒在终结者身上，感受他细微的颤动。机器人很久都没法控制住自己的动作，只有那双眼睛还是明亮的，天真而无辜。  
迭戈忍不住吻了他。一个真正的吻，他们唇舌纠缠着相拥，在这个空调坏掉的夏夜。家里只有他们两个人。或许这会儿全世界也只剩他们两个人。  
“或许我确实学到了一些东西。”rev-9说。  
人类没有理解它的意思。


End file.
